


Primal Needs

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Biting, M/M, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Spanking, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Edge finds himself stuck in an unfamiliar universe. He figures it's best to stay put, but when he finds this universe's Sans, a skeleton called Rosella, he thinks he has a way back home. Unfortunately, not all Sanses are the same, and this one could give him a run for his money.
Relationships: Papyrus/Original Undertale Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Primal Needs

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Fishy!

“That fucking pain in the ass brother of mine,” Edge growled before downing another shot of… whatever the bartender gave him. He had been sitting in this bar long enough to trust that the bartender wasn’t going to poison or drug him.

His brother and some other freaks from another universe convinced him along with their brothers to go universe-hopping, they had gotten separated, and Edge ended up in a world where nothing made sense to him. Edge didn’t wander too far, knowing that it was really only a matter of time before someone found him, and in the meantime, he settled in this bar to try to drown his anger for a little bit.

“And now, he’s got a rockin’ bod and a lovely set of pipes, let’s hear it for Rosella!” the M.C. announced.

Edge rolled his eyes, readying himself for another lousy entertainer, and indicated he wanted another shot; this bar was more like a lounge, there was a stage and musical number after musical number (along with a comedy routine now and then), and so far counting them off was the only way he kept track of time.

But then the sound of this new singer caught his attention. Edge wasn’t very knowledgeable about music, he just knew what he liked, and he most definitely liked _this_ music. It was a classy, jazzy number, and he turned to see what kind of monster had the voice of silver and silk, and then his jaw dropped.

It was a skeleton monster, and Edge couldn’t quite tell if it was another Sans or Papyrus. They looked tall, wore a long, slinky black dress that hugged their body in all of the right ways. Their hands were encased in long black gloves that caressed the sides of the microphone like one would the face of their lover.

Edge nearly fell off of his bar stool from leaning forward too much, drawn to this voice that completely captivated his attention. The near-fall did bring him back to reality, and he remembered that he was stuck in this other world, and it was usually a skeleton monster who knew of alternate realities and dimensions.

Before he knew it, the crowd was cheering and hollering, and the singer disappeared into the stage curtains.

“Hey!” Edge called to the bartender who gave him a very tired and exasperated look. “Who was that singer?”

“Psh, tourists,” the bartender grumbled. “Didn’t ya hear th’ guy say ‘is name?”

“His?” Edge was a little thrown off by the pronoun, but he brushed it off quickly.

“Everyone here knows Rosella,” the bartender continued with a roll of his eyes as he leaned against the bar. “But don’t get any funny ideas, you won’t know what yer getting’ into.”

Edge ignored most of what the bartender said after the name; no way to tell if they were someone who could help, but it was a start. He downed the rest of his drink, dropped another half-handful of gold on the top of the bar and quickly walked to the stage area.

“Someone’s getting’ his ass handed to them,” the bartender muttered, shaking his head.

Edge was looking for a way backstage, but there didn’t seem to be any. A bouncer started wandering towards him, and he got the hint that it wasn’t a good idea to snoop around much longer. He decided to try to go around the outside of the building.

Surprisingly, while there were a pair of canine bouncers at the front, there was little to no security in the back of the club. There was a door that had the word “BACKSTAGE” printed on it, but there were no handles, and even the edge of the door mostly blended into the rest of the wall.

Edge had no choice but to wait, but thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long. He could hear voices on the other side of the door, calling out, laughing, and one voice drew closer and closer to the door. He heard a loud click and slowly the door opened.

“… a’ight, but I don’ wanna catch your boys in my shit again, a’ight? A’ight, cool, I’ll see you all next week!”

Then out walked the skeleton.

At first it seemed as if he was still in the long dress from before, but this one was different; there was a slit up one side that ended at his upper thigh, and it opened the dress enough to see the black boots on his feet. There was gold at his neck and wrists, sheer black fabric accented the rose-colored magic of his ecto-body, and the whole affair was topped off with a furry stole over his shoulders. Close up, Edge noticed a bit of makeup on the delicate-looking face, and a mole just under his left eye.

“You’re beautiful,” Edge murmured.

The monster looked him up and down with a smirk.

“You couldn’t afford me, dollface,” he said with a small laugh. “Buy a guy a drink first next time, Romeo.”

Rose started to walk away, but Edge leapt forward and grabbed his arm.

“Watch the merchandise, pal,” Rose said with his eyes narrowing.

“Are you Sans?” Edge asked.

“Rose, if you don’t mind,” he said, anger rising in his voice. “Now get yer hook off-a me.”

Rose yanked his arm away from Edge, and the taller skeleton let him and he straightened himself, while clearing his throat.

“I am in need of your assistance,” Edge said. “My name is Papyrus, but it might be better for you to call me Edge. I am not from this universe and I need help getting back to mine.”

“I’m not the one you’re looking for, then,” Rose said, turning and walking away. “Good luck!”

“Of course you are!” Edge said, marching up behind Rose and grabbing him by the shoulder. “In most universes, the Sans there knows about other dimensions and has a machine! If it’s not you, then I must speak with your brother!”

“I don’t _have_ a brother,” Rose said angrily, shoving Edge’s hand off and turning to face him, crossing his arms over his chest. “Now kindly fuck off!”

Edge began to twitch as he watched Rose walking away. There was no possible way that this one would be of no help, and that they wouldn’t have a brother! Edge reasoned with himself that Rose had to be lying! He growled and chased after the other skeleton, grabbing him again and turning the monster to face him.

“I demand that you help me!” Edge declared. “I am the Captain of the Royal Guard, The Great and Terrible Papyrus! I will not just sit idly by and wait for a group of dumb shits to “save” me; you must know something, and you will tell me!”

Rose felt a small shiver run up his spine; he wasn’t intimidated much, but just enough that he was finding something about this other monster intriguing.

However, he was touching him without his permission.

“You’re cruisin’ for a bruisin’, bud,” Rose snarled, forming two icicles in his hands before breaking Edge’s hold and throwing them at him, both just barely missing his head and shoulder. Rose smirked, “and I’d be more than happy to mar up that handsome face of yours.”

Edge wasn’t expecting the attack, and he most certainly wasn’t happy about it. He formed up a wave of sharp bones and sent them flying towards Rose with a growl. Rose easily side-stepped away from the attack.

“If it’s a fight you want, then I shall oblige!” Edge said, and then he grinned maliciously as he added, “anything for a lady.”

“Funny, I was about to say the same thing!” Rose said, slipping the fur stole off his shoulders and tossing it aside. “Come on, _Edge_ , show me what you got!”

Rose send a flurry of sharp ice towards Edge, who formed a staff and blocked some of the attack while he spun and moved aside for the rest. Rose took advantage of Edge’s spin by running straight at him and tackling him to the ground.

“Some Captain,” Rose teased with a grin. “Knocked down by a little shrimp like me?”

“Maybe it’s what I wanted you to do,” Edge growled, grabbing Rose and easily rolling over.

Rose fought as he was rolled, landing a punch or two, but that didn’t seem to phase Edge. He struggled with the other skeleton, who grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. The two looked at each other, a little breathless from the sudden leap into action.

“This is kinda hot,” Rose admitted, wriggling a little as he tried to regain his freedom.

“You do seem like a fairly worthy opponent,” Edge said, trying to hide that the fighting was turning him on a bit.

“Oh?” Rose grinned and arched into Edge, letting out a small moan of want, and he could tell Edge was getting hard. “Seems like you think I’m more than worthy.”

Edge hid the shiver of pleasure that he felt run up his spine; this really wasn’t the time, but his interest was piqued, and it might be a good distraction while he awaited help.

Rose, however, took advantage of Edge’s slight lapse of concentration; he brought his knee up just enough to nudge Edge a little forward, giving him a little leverage to bring his hands down and tried to roll Edge over. Edge recovered quickly, and let Rose roll over but then he shoved the other hard into the ground and bent one arm behind Rose’s back.

“Naughty, naughty,” Edge chuckled. “You must want me real bad. Not that I blame you, I am quite the specimen.”

“Yeah, you can fuck me, but I’m going to make you work for it,” Rose said, smirking over his shoulder. “Guess it all depends if you can use that half-mast you’re sporting.”

“Bad boys like you should be spanked.”

“As if you could do it properly.”

A second later, Rose yelped as Edge’s hand made contact with his backside.

“Was that proper enough for you?” Edge asked, caressing the spot he just slapped gently.

“No,” Rose snapped.

“I see.”

The sound of another few slaps filled the air, Rose gritting his teeth against the pain, but feeling his body heat up.

“Now, think you’re ready to behave?” Edge purred, moving to rub himself against Rose’s behind to show how turned on he was.

“I, I think so,” Rose said, his voice softer and he glanced at Edge with an apologetic look.

Feeling triumphant, Edge lifted his weight slightly and let Rose’s arm go, allowing him to roll over and look up at him.

“So you wanna come down here and seal the deal?” Rose said, crooking a finger at Edge, inviting him in for a kiss.

Edge obliged, but Rose only allowed a brief kiss. He turned nudged Edge’s face aside and sat up a little to lick down his neck. When Edge sighed, enjoying the attention, Rose leaned in closer and bit him hard.

“Ah!” Edge growled.

“You’re mine, now,” Rose giggled, licking at the bite.

Edge snarled and reached up and ripped the fabric at Rose’s shoulder and bit down on his magic in return. Rose cried out and slapped the top of Edge’s head, but he soon moaned in pleasure as Edge licked up the magic that leaked from the wound.

“I want to fuck you so badly,” Edge growled into the side of Rose’s skull.

“What’s stopping you?” Rose said, reaching down and starting to undo Edge’s pants.

Edge let him do it, but the moment he felt the cool air surround his cock, he pushed Rose back onto the ground and started hiking up his dress. He was pleased that Rose was already getting wet, and he glanced up to be sure Rose was still okay with this.

Yes, this was sudden and rough, but consent still meant everything.

“It ain’t lickin’ itself,” Rose said.

Edge smirked, gripping Rose’s hips and lifting his pussy to his mouth.

Rose flailed slightly and was about to let out a sound of protest, but Edge’s slippery tongue began dancing through his folds and he moaned.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Rose groaned. He wanted to arch into Edge’s mouth, but since Edge was holding him up, Rose didn’t have a way to gain any leverage.

Edge hummed as he explored Rose, enjoying the sweet taste of his magic and the way it quivered as he pleased him. He flicked his tongue over Rose’s clit, earning a small cry, and teased at his entrance until Rose whimpered, only to pull back again.

“You bastard,” Rose growled, losing track of how many times Edge teased him like this.

Edge growled, biting lightly at Rose’s magic, and drawing a yelp that was more surprise than pain.

“I’m enjoying myself,” Edge informed him almost coldly, using one hand to brush over Rose’s body as he continued. He gripped onto one of Rose’s breasts, rubbing his thumb against the soft magic until he felt a hardened nub.

Rose whimpered, growled, and eventually tried to kick as he grew more and more frustrated. Edge growled back, squeezing his breast, and thrusting his tongue inside of him. Rose wailed and shook, caught completely off guard, and Edge hummed in delight as he felt Rose’s walls quiver and his magic ran over his tongue.

“I think you’re ready,” Edge murmured, lowering Rose gently.

“I’ve been ready, you teasing prick,” Rose snarled, and as soon as he had the ability, he wrapped his legs around Edge’s waist and pulled himself up so he was poised above Edge’s lap.

“That’s impressive,” Edge said, his arms moving to wrap around Rose to support him, but finding that it wasn’t really necessary.

“Pole dancing, babe, great workout,” Rose said with a smirk, slowly lowering himself over Edge, rubbing his wet slit down Edge’s rod. “And it helps make the sex amazing.”

Edge let out a low groan in appreciation as Rose rubbed against him, but he couldn’t wait much longer, and he grabbed the base of his cock and made sure it was upright. Rose gave him a smile, leaning in to wrap his dark pink tongue around Edge’s red one as he adjusted and slowly impaled himself on Edge.

“Ohhh, fuck,” Rose groaned into Edge’s mouth as he sank, panting a little. “You’re, ah, a, a lot bigger than you, mmph, look… and… fuck, the ridges on that thing…”

“You’re not the only one with tricks to make sex amazing,” Edge quipped, gripping onto Rose’s waist and thrusting up a little.

“Mmmph, well, hold onto your hat,” Rose said.

Rose slowly moved himself up, then slowly back down, showcasing his control, though sometimes his face betrayed what was going on in his mind.

_Fuck, he is really thick, I underestimated him, and those ridges are driving me wild,_ Rose thought.

Edge smirked a little as he watched Rose’s face, letting the small skeleton ride him, waiting until he seemed a little more comfortable and began moving faster.

“C’mon, don’t get lazy on me,” Edge said, giving Rose a small slap on his behind.

Rose glared, putting his feet on the ground and shoved Edge back hard, gripping his shoulders and leaning all of his weight into him.

“If you’re gonna do that, better do it properly,” Rose said.

Edge scowled and slapped Rose’s ass harder, making him wince.

“Ride,” Edge ordered.

“Don’t you fucking tell me what to do,” Rose snapped back despite beginning to move on top of Edge again.

Edge kept a hand on Rose’s waist, and every now and then delivered another spanking to the other when it seemed he was slowing down or getting too comfortable.

“Yeah, you having fun riding my cock?” Edge said, starting to thrust up into Rose.

“It feels really good,” Rose said.

“I bet I can make it better.”

“Prove it.”

Edge wrapped his arms around Rose and turned the tables once more, now grabbing both of Rose’s hands and pinning them above his head.

“I’m going to fuck you good and proper,” Edge promised, slowly pulling out before shoving himself back inside of Rose hard and fast.

“Fuck, yes, please!” Rose moaned, fighting against the hold but also arching up into the thrust.

Edge moaned and gave Rose what he promised, the sex turned fast and primal and the two of them reveled in it. Edge came hard, barely holding on until after Rose peaked, Rose’s body seeming intent on milking every drop of magic from him until he all but collapsed. They both were breathing heavily, Edge carefully pulled out, satisfied with the bit of red magic leaking out of the lovely pink-toned magic, and he moved so he wasn’t crushing Rose, and slowly brought the other skeleton closer, holding him, curling around him protectively as they came down from their high. Rose snuggled into him with a pleased hum.

“Thanks, that was fun,” Rose murmured.

“It was,” Edge said, kissing the top of Rose’s head, and then it seemed logic caught up with him. “How the hell did we go from fighting to fucking?”

“Fighting turns me on, and no one can resist me,” Rose said matter-of-factly. “Guess it turns you on, too, because you went from pissed to horny in less than two seconds.”

“I did,” Edge blinked. “Guess this world effected me.”

“Well, we better not lay out here much longer. I need a shower now, and so do you. I guess I can bring you to my place,” Rose said, beginning to stand up.

“Uhm, thanks,” Edge said, now feeling awkward as he got to his feet and pulled his pants up. “Sorry I ripped your dress.”

“Nah, it was for a good cause,” Rose said with a wink before carefully touching the area Edge bit. “Nice little souvenir.”

Edge blushed and looked away, which made Rose laugh.

“Now you get bashful,” he said teasingly. “Come on.”

“I, uhm, I was pretty serious when I asked how to get home,” Edge said as he followed a little reluctantly.

“Sorry, bud, I don’t know nothin’ about that sort of thing,” Rose said.

The other skeleton stopped and turned to face Edge, and his look stopped Edge in his tracks. It was a sincere gaze of sorrow and apology, and he went up to Edge and leaned up to give him a gentle kiss on his jaw.

“Don’t worry, you can stay with me as long as you like until we figure out a way to get ya home,” Rose said. Then he smirked and added, “and if ya feel needy, I’m always up for a good fuck.”

Rose turned and started walking again, this time with a definite sway in his hips.

Edge sighed, but smiled, and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
